vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem
Summary Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem was the 11th Arch-Enemy Event Weapon developed by Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury after the Great Dark War. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax. Name: Corpus Sepulcro (Corpse Burial): Requiem Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Inapplicable Age: Few weeks Classification: Nox Nyctores Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility (Scales from Amane, who was able to phase through Valkenhayn's strikes due to his nature as an Observer), Immortality (Type 5; Due to it being an observer, it cannot die from conventional means), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Soul Manipulation, and Healing Negation (Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9) and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly from Take-Mikazuchi, who's very similar to Requiem and has similar powers to the Black Beast), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Phenomena Intervention (Can make Phenomena interventions), Technology Manipulation (Can bend space when not being controlled as well as mess with the tech that Kokonoe has), Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Size Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation, and Transmutation (Scales from Take-Mikazuchi, who's stated to be very identical to the Black Beast) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Phenomena Intervention (Can resist phenomena interventions due to existing outside of Logic), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Radiation Manipulation (Can cancel out radioactive materials with seithr, making it ineffective against the toxic substance), and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level physically (Capable of creating an explosion that is capable of atomizing both the Earth and Moon). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Capable of becoming a replacement for the Master Unit) Speed: At least FTL (Should be comparable to Take-Mikazuchi due to being made by the same creator) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary normally. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Is a newborn albeit capable of causing phenomena intervention. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:BlazBlue Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Corrosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Time Stop Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Data Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1